One Day to Ourselves
by Feathered Heart
Summary: All Yugi and Tea wanted to do was spend one day together. Well, I guess fate had something in store for them, as did the rabid monkey, the crazed pigeons, and the portapotti. Rated T incase. Very cracky! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**One Day to Ourselves  
Chapter 1**

**By: Novalee Pheonix

* * *

**

_Beep. ...beep... beep_

"Stupid alarm clock..." a groggy voice mumbled from somewhere under a thick pink comforter. "Can never get some rest.." She slammed her fist down hard on the clock sending it flipping over the edge of her night stand. Slowly she sat up in her bed. Her hair was in disarray as she squinted her eyes to try to adjust to the little bit of sunlight beaming through her curtains. She looked around a bit as she tried to wake up. Rubbing each of her droopy eyelids, she scampered out of bed and slowly made her way to her restroom. Unfortunately, there were a couple of items in her way that thought other wise.

_BANG!_

"OW!" She yelped jumping up and down while holding her poor foot. She looked down at the evil item upon the floor. "Stupid no good shoe.." she mumbled to herself as she picked both herself and the shoe up off the floor. Limping towards her closet, she threw the stupid shoe in. Turning around she made sure she didn't have any other obstacles in her way.

Thirty minutes later she descended her stairwell. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked at herself in the long mirror that resided on the wall. She was dressed quite casually for the occasion. Her shoulder length chocolate hair, which was usually down, was now being held up in a clip with a few strands hanging to her sides. She was wearing some boot legged jeans with black boots sticking out. Her shirt was a simple baby blue halter top. She wore whopped earrings and bracelets on each arm. The only makeup she wore was a little bit of lip gloss and mascara. By the time the big clock in her living chimed nine times, she was already out the door with a small jacket in her arms heading towards the Game shop.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination, but unfortunately, things weren't going as planned. When she arrived, Solomon M. or like Joey and the others called him Gramps, was outside sweeping the side walk.

"Good morning Mr. Motou."

Looking up from his task, Gramps gave her a warm smile. "Good Morning Tea. You're looking quite nice today. A special occasion hhmmmm?"

"Well, yeah, it is to me anyway. Um... is Yugi home?" She wanted to surprise him by showing up early instead of meeting him at the park. "Nope." Gramps answered getting back to the chore of sweeping the sidewalk. "He woke up real early this morning and left, not even saying a word as to where he was going. In fact, he didn't even speak to me this morning. Odd that. He usually says something." Gramps shrugged and continued his talking. "He just swallowed his breakfast whole like Joey and ran out. That boy, you know sometimes I feel as if he is developing some of Joseph's bad habits." He looked up to see what Tea's reaction and response would be to that but all he found was an empty sidewalk, leaves blowing across the way.

Disappointed just a little that her friend wasn't waiting for her, she made her way to the place where they decided to meet. It took her while to get to the park, but she made it with ten minutes to spare. They were supposed to meet under the big clock in the park at 10: 15a. So she just went and made herself comfortable on a nearby bench and started her wait. When the clock hit around 10:30a.m.Tea finally decided to start searching for Yugi. _Surely he didn't forget. _She thought to herself as she made her way around the park.

* * *

"I. . .finally. . . . Made it." Yugi stated between gasping breathes. He had ran as fast as he could to get to the park, which wasn't an easy task as seeing as every eligible girl tried to get at him. "Where is she?" He stated after catching his breath. He took a seat on a nearby bench. Today was a very important day for them both. They usually celebrated this day together, just the two of them.

He sat back on the bench and closed his eyes. _It has been at least 14 years now, to this day, that we first meet and became friends. _He thought to himself. He smiled remembering all of the fun times they had together. He also remembered all the strange, scary, and just plain weird times they went through. She was always there for him, a true friend to the end. And even though some part of him was still trying to understand what happened between her, Atem, and him, he wouldn't trade her for the world. Heck, the more he thought about it, the more he could've swore that it was he she wanted and not Atem. / _hope that's the truth _He blushed slightly at the thought. The large clock chimed 1 1 :00a.m., startling Yugi out of his daydreaming. _It's not like her to be late or miss out on this, especially since it's just us. She's been looking forward to this day for a long time. _He thought as he started getting a little worried. He got up from the bench and decided to start looking for her. Besides, they were bound to run into each other somewhere in the park, or at least he hoped.

* * *

She be damned if she was walking in circles. But of course, of all days for her to actually get lost this would be the one. This day was very important to her. Of all days out of the year, this was one of them that she held highly and closely to her heart. This was the very day her and Yugi became friends. But this day was also going to be the day when she finally told him the truth about her feelings towards him. She only had this chance to do it. _Joey and Tristan aren't 'here to get in the way and hopefully I won 't run into any one else who can get in the way. _She thought to herself. Sighing she made her way to the lake that centered itself in the park and leaned against the guard rails. _I've been waiting for this day a long time. Yugi and I very seldom get a day to ourselves. I hope I can gather my courage to let him know exactly why this day is exceptionally special to me. _She closed her eyes as a slight breeze brushed by her. But unfortunately for her, fate and the Gods had something else planned out for this special day of theirs. And it would all start getting worse with a trained monkey by the name of Bimbo.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is very short but I'm trying to write a few chapters with it and none of them seemed to fit right with this when I put it together. I wanted to make it a one shot; I sure hope you can have up to at least three chapters and let it be a one shot. Well, anyway, I was just very bored and decided to write this funny but cute little fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, what little there was of it, lol, anyway, I promise there will be more soon. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Harmony Blues. I believe I only have about two or three chapters left before I wrap that one up.**

** Well, thanks guys. And Remember to Review.**

** Nova  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Day to Ourselves  
Ch. 2**

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and probably never will.

* * *

**

Yugi's intentions were good, and honestly no body knew why the hell the little spider monkey was after him. Yugi couldn't explain it either. He was just minding his own business, walking through the paths made in the park and trying to find Tea. How was he supposed to know what would happen next? The sound of estranged music came to his ears as he appeared out in a clearing. He looked around as he saw little children running and gathering around a cart with ice cream. _Some ice cream sure does sound good right about now. _Yugi thought as his stomach growled a little. It was 11:15 and he was no where near to finding Tea. He approached the ice cream cart.

"Look it! Look It!" one kid started screaming. Yugi looked to where the child was pointing and realized that he was pointing towards a little spider monkey dressed in a small red vest with a little tin cup in his hands. He was swaying and dancing to the music of the ice cream cart.

"How cute. Hey there little fellow." Yugi said smiling a little as the monkey ran up to him and jiggled his can. Yugi pulled out a couple of pennies and placed them in the cup. The monkey took one look at him and then jumped up on him. "Hey! What's the big idea!" Yugi screeched as the monkey began to climb all over him.

"Bimbo! Down!" screamed the ice cream man. He gave the last child an ice cream cone before turning back to Yugi. "I guess he likes your hair." The man stated casually as the monkey began playing with Yugi's strange hair.

"Well, could you please get him out of my hair?" Yugi was starting to get a little paranoid. The last thing he needed was for the monkey to leave him a nice little monkey surprise. The vendor just laughed at him and began to scoop up some ice cream for more children who made their way to the cart. Yugi attempted to pull the monkey down but instead got something else. The monkey bit him and then started screeching and running all over him. Yugi tried to grab him but the monkey suddenly reached in his pocket and took his wallet. "What! No Bimbo No!" Yugi shouted as he started chasing the little monkey around. It must have been quite the site for many of the children stopped playing just to watch the scene unfolding. It was hilarious. Yugi was jumping up and down trying to grab the monkey, who was having a good laugh at his expense. The monkey then ran to the monkey bars (no pun intended) and started this new little game. Oh but Yugi was mad and he was going to get that little monkey. He started climbing but Bimbo was fast. They raced up and down and all around the bars. Finally Bimbo bested the King of Games as Yugi fell hard to the ground, his jacket ripping. The monkey let out a shriek of victory. Yugi sat there on the ground, dirt everywhere and jacket ripped. Oh he was fuming and the monkey would pay.

_I sure wish I still had the millennium puzzle and Atemu here. He would know how to deal with the little….._Yugi thought to himself but then realized what he was thinking. _No! No! Yugi! I think it's high time you stop thinking about the Pharaoh and start trying to take care of yourself. No more Mr. Nice Guy._ Yugi then got up and pulled off his jacket. It was no use to him now that it was torn. He grabbed a hold of the monkey bars and started to climb up.

* * *

Water splashed onto her face as a child ran screaming and jumping through the fountain located in the middle of Domino Park. _Stupid kid!_ Tea fumed. She gave the kid a hard glare, but when she realized that no one was paying attention to her, she turned around sulking and left.

She had been searching now for almost two hours but still no sign of Yugi. _I don't believe that he would stand me up. Yugi would never do that to any of his friends._ Her temper started to deplete with that thought. But she was starting to get tired of walking.

Spying a bench, she headed over to it and sat down next to a man reading the paper. _It feels good to just sit down for a while._

'coo, coo' Tea looked up at the cooing sound to find all kinds of pigeons wondering around her and her bench warming partner.

"I guess they want something to eat." the man suddenly stated from behind the paper. Tea looked at him. He looked to be maybe homeless. _Poor guy_. She thought. He pulled out a bag of something and stuck his hands in. Then he threw the bread crumbs to the ground and watched as the birds excitedly pecked at the ground. "Want some?" the man asked turning to Tea.

"um…sure." she stated before putting her hand in the bag and throwing down her own bread crumbs. They both just sat there idly watching the birds for what seemed like forever, then Tea decided it was time to head off.

"Well, thank you sir." she bowed her head in thanks before turning to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tea stopped dead in her tracks "You can't just leave. You have to pay me for what you used."

"What! I only took a little handful of bird seed!" Tea snapped back at the man.

"Ha! That's a lot of bird seed. I was only going to make you pay three bucks for it, but since your being a little witch about it, it's gonna be six bucks!"

"Like hell if you think I'm gonna give you even a penny!" Tea shouted back. People walking along the sidewalk just turned their heads to stare at the two shouting at each other. Some were even mumbling to themselves. Tea shot those people a dirty glare.

_There's no way this man can be serious. But wait, if he's homeless, then maybe this is a way for him to make a little money. Shame on me!_ Tea started to suddenly criticize herself as she slumped in defeat. "Fine. Here. I'll give you Six bucks but that's it."

As Tea started to reach into her purse to draw out the money, a tone started to come through the air. Tea stopped and listen. She turned to the man, who looked a little pale all of a sudden. _Hold on a sec. That's a ring tone from a cell._ Tea's face turned to outrage when a well dressed man in a butler's outfit came into view.

"Sorry it took so long sir but the car is right around the corner."

"Williams you idiot!"

"Hey! Your not a homeless man!" Tea suddenly screeched making the birds fly away.

"No I'm not but I sure as hell am the keeper of the birds. Now give me the money you promised me."

"I didn't promise you anything." Now that she knew the truth. She wasn't about to give this arrogant thief the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine then, suit yourself." The man then pulled out some kind of small whistle. Blowing into it, Tea suddenly realized it got quiet. Too quiet.

Looking up, she spied something that she could have sworn would only be found in the Wizard of Oz. Thousands of birds could be seen flying towards her! _Not good!_ Tea took off running as thousands of birds came zooming in and out, pecking at her and trying to drop their specialty, birdie bombs! As she ran, she could have sworn she heard, "Fly My Pretties! Fly!" and the theme song of the Wizard of Oz playing in the background.

* * *

_Finally, caught you! You stupid little monkey!_ Yugi thought to himself as he and the monkey pummeled to the ground. The monkey screeched and tried to get out of his grasped. "Not until you hand me my wallet you little criminal."

The monkey's jaw dropped at the accusation and then it's eyes started to water. Yugi looked into the monkey's eyes and then for some odd reason, a reason that not even he could think of, he felt sorry for the little fellow. "Aw, come on now little guy. Don't cry. I didn't mean that."

Yugi gave the monkey a comforting smile, the monkey, miraculously, smiled back. Handing the wallet back to Yugi, the monkey then sat there in front of him and watched him place the wallet back into his pocket.

"Well, Bimbo, I can't say it's been a privilege to meet you, in fact, I will try to avoid you from now on. But It was nice. See ya." Yugi stated getting up and nearly running from the monkey. But what he didn't catch was the gleam in the monkey's eyes as he pulled out a roll of dollar bills that was stashed away in his small vest.

_Stupid loser_. Bimbo thought to himself as he scurried back to his master, ready to show the good deed that he accomplished today.

* * *

**I know this was short but I enjoyed writing what little of it there was. Hahahahahaha.**

**Anyway, remember to Rand R please b/c you know you want too.**

**Nova **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Day to Ourselves  
Chapter 4  
By Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**  
Footsteps were one of the only sounds heard running down the sidewalk. Pedestrians just stopped to watch as the young brunette girl ran for her life from the stupid birds that were continuing to follow her. _Must keep running!_ she told herself as she spied a porta-potti not too far away.

'coo, coo' _damn birds are still behind me. Crap! When will this day end! _After running into the porta-potti and locking the door, she rolled her eyes at how ironic that statement was. Not too long ago she was overzealous at the prospect of being with Yugi for one whole day by herself, and now, she just couldn't wait to get home and take a nice long hot bath.

She looked around her surroundings, trying her best not to be too grossed out. _Porta-Potti bad idea, should have kept on running_. She berated herself for her bad common sense. Looking around, Tea squinted her nose. She didn't dare to even sit down on the nasty toilet seat behind her. She could have swore that something was alive in that toilet. Of course, the smell wasn't helping her either. Feeling nauseated, all she wanted to do was get out but, going against her better judgment, she stayed in the porta-potti. After what seemed like a life-time, she put her hand on the door of the porta-potti and pushed.

Yugi walked around the park after his encounter with the devious little monkey. He made a mental note to himself to never get a pet monkey and to stay out of that area of the park. He was still a little ashamed of himself. Here he was , the King of Games, and he was running and fighting with a stupid monkey named Bimbo. Seto Kaiba would have had a field day with that one.

_Mental note to self, make sure no one finds out about that encounter_. He promised himself this.

He finally made his way to the lake in the middle of the park. He was a little upset to find that he hadn't seen Tea anywhere. He sighed and leaned back on the railings. That's when he spotted the phone booth not to far from him. Why didn't he think about it first. Tea had her cell phone with her. Excited, he ran to the booth, but unfortunately there was a rather large man in the booth taking his sweet old time talking.

Looking around, Yugi spotted another phone booth and ran to it. Stepping inside, he put in his quarters and dialed her number.

Tea didn't know what was worse, being trapped in the stupid porta-potti or being chased by crazed pigeons. She guess the latter would have been better than this. Just as her thoughts were taking a turn for the worst, (because she might be stuck in here all day and night), her cell phone rang.

She jumped at the sudden noise but immediately went to grab her phone. Picking it up, she answered.

"Tea where are you?"

"Yugi, I'm so glad to hear you. Please save me. I'm stuck in this awful porta-potti and if someone doesn't get me out soon, I'll die."

"Okay, where are you at?"

"The porta-pottis in the middle of the park by the lake. I'm stuck and can't get out."

"Alright I'll be there in a second." with that Yugi hung up and walked out of the booth. He spied the potties not far from where he was and started towards them.

Tea almost burst into tears. Was Yugi finally coming to rescue her. Okay, now she knew she was losing her mind when she started seeing being rescued from a porta-potti as romantic. She guessed all the nasty smells were getting to her and affecting her brain. It wasn't too long before she heard Yugi's voice calling for her.

"Yugi! I'm over here!" she yelled out. Gross, the smell even got into her mouth.

"Tea! How did you get stuck in there?" she could've swore she heard a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, it's a long story. As soon as you get me out, I'll explain."

Yugi just nodded and proceeded to tug on the door. But no use, the stupid door would not budge. He tried harder.

Tea was actually wishing he would stop that. All the shaking was making the goo in the toilet turn up nastier smells. She covered her nose.

"No good Tea. Hang on while I go and get some help!" Yugi stated. Before she could even get a word out, Yugi had disappeared and she was left alone again.

Yugi was able to spot a police man from across the street. Excited that something was finally going right, he ran towards the police man, completely oblivious to the traffic on the road heading his way.

He was almost there when he realized that a car was coming. Looking like a complete idiot, and wetting his pants, he let out a shrill scream and passed out. The driver, not wanting a lose suit, swerved and jumped over the small sidewalk lining. Slamming on the brakes, the car came to a halting stop.

_What's all that noise out there?_ Tea asked herself. She really wished she could see what was going on. It was only a couple of minutes later that Tea felt a small bump on the potti. _Oh NO!_ was her only thought as she felt herself flip backwards.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been having brain blockage with this one. Well, till next chappie.**

** Nova  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Day to Ourselves**

**Ch. 3**

**A/N: I know this isn't my best work but I really wanted to finish this story. I'm tired and I didn't know how I wanted it finished, so I just ended it like that. I hope you at least got some laughs from it. I know I kinda enjoyed it as well. It was meant to be a Tea and Yugi fic but I guess I'm a little to involved with my Seto and Tea fic "Our Slice of Heaven" right now. Well, like I said, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long to update. And thanks to all who have reviewed.**

* * *

Footsteps were one of the only sounds heard running down the sidewalk. Pedestrians just stopped to watch as the young brunette girl ran for her life from the stupid birds that were continuing to follow her. _Must keep running!_ she told herself as she spied a porta-potti not too far away.

'coo, coo' _damn birds are still behind me. Crap! When will this day end! _After running into the porta-potti and locking the door, she rolled her eyes at how ironic that statement was. Not too long ago she was overzealous at the prospect of being with Yugi for one whole day by herself, and now, she just couldn't wait to get home and take a nice long hot bath.

She looked around her surroundings, trying her best not to be too grossed out. _Porta-Potti bad idea, should have kept on running_. She berated herself for her bad common sense. Looking around, Tea squinted her nose. She didn't dare to even sit down on the nasty toilet seat behind her. She could have swore that something was alive in that toilet. Of course, the smell wasn't helping her either. Feeling nauseated, all she wanted to do was get out but, going against her better judgment, she stayed in the porta-potti. After what seemed like a life-time, she put her hand on the door of the porta-potti and pushed.

Yugi walked around the park after his encounter with the devious little monkey. He made a mental note to himself to never get a pet monkey and to stay out of that area of the park. He was still a little ashamed of himself. Here he was , the King of Games, and he was running and fighting with a stupid monkey named Bimbo. Seto Kaiba would have had a field day with that one.

_Mental note to self, make sure no one finds out about that encounter_. He promised himself this.

He finally made his way to the lake in the middle of the park. He was a little upset to find that he hadn't seen Tea anywhere. He sighed and leaned back on the railings. That's when he spotted the phone booth not to far from him. Why didn't he think about it first. Tea had her cell phone with her. Excited, he ran to the booth, but unfortunately there was a rather large man in the booth taking his sweet old time talking.

Looking around, Yugi spotted another phone booth and ran to it. Stepping inside, he put in his quarters and dialed her number.

Tea didn't know what was worse, being trapped in the stupid porta-potti or being chased by crazed pigeons. She guessed the later would have been better than this. Just as her thoughts were taking a turn for the worst, (because she might be stuck in here all day and night), her cell phone rang.

She jumped at the sudden noise but immediately went to grab her phone. Picking it up, she answered.

"Tea where are you?"

"Yugi, I'm so glad to hear you. Please save me. I'm stuck in this awful porta-potti and if someone doesn't get me out soon, I'll die."

"Okay, where are you at?"

"The porta-pottis in the middle of the park by the lake. I'm stuck and can't get out."

"Alright I'll be there in a second." with that Yugi hung up and walked out of the booth. He spied the potties not far from where he was and started towards them.

Tea almost burst into tears. Was Yugi finally coming to rescue her? Okay, now she knew she was losing her mind when she started seeing being rescued from a porta-potti as romantic. She guessed all the nasty smells were getting to her and affecting her brain. It wasn't too long before she heard Yugi's voice calling for her.

"Yugi! I'm over here!" she yelled out. Gross, the smell even got into her mouth.

"Tea! How did you get stuck in there?" she could've swore she heard a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, it's a long story. As soon as you get me out, I'll explain."

Yugi just nodded and proceeded to tug on the door. But no use, the stupid door would not budge. He tried harder.

Tea was actually wishing he would stop that. All the shaking was making the goop in the toilet turn up nastier smells. She covered her nose.

"No good Tea. Hang on while I go and get some help!" Yugi stated. Before she could even get a word out, Yugi had disappeared and she was left alone again.

Yugi was able to spot a police man from across the street. Excited that something was finally going right, he ran towards the police man, completely oblivious to the traffic on the road heading his way.

He was almost there when he realized that a car was coming. Looking like a complete idiot, and wetting his pants, he let out a shrill scream and passed out. The driver, not wanting a law suit, swerved and jumped over the small sidewalk lining. Slamming on the brakes, the car came to a halting stop.

_What's all that noise out there?_ Tea asked herself. She really wished she could see what was going on. It was only a couple of minutes later that Tea felt a small bump on the potty. _Oh NO!_ was her only thought as she felt herself flip backwards. The back of her head hit the toilet seat and, much to her dislike, the icky goop came spilling out. The cubicle bounced and rolled all the way down a hill until it finally stopped at a dumpster.

Tea was quite upset. Her best outfit was ruined, and she stack like poop and piss. Trying to get up, Tea slipped and fell on the door. Now the door decided to open spilling her onto the cement. She didn't even look to see if anyone saw her. She just grabbed her purse and ran home.

Yugi was just coming around. He picked up his head from the road only to see a pissed off stranger, a very unimpressed and upset cop, and half of the park commuters looking at him. He felt as big as an ant at this time. Apologizing profusely, Yugi then decided to tell the officer about Tea. But upon looking where the porta-potti was located, he only saw the vehicle. The potty was no where in sight and neither was Tea.

Yugi finally decided to put aside the one percent of pride he had left, fell to his knees, and begged for mercy. Both men rolled their eyes. Seeing as no one was hurt and the car was alright, the officer let him off with a warning. Besides, the officer figured that the kid was mental anyway and so sent him on his way.

Yugi finally made it to the Kame Game shop. He went straight to his room and went to sleep. In his dreams, he was being harassed by a crazed monkey dressed as Tea. Then when he went to subdue the monkey, he got hit by a car and the real Tea was sent flying down a hill in a potty. The next thing Yugi new, he was getting up and dressed. He would make this up to Tea no matter what. He stopped by the store to pick up flowers and headed for the Gardner residence.

Tea had just finished crying. This day was supposed to be just for her and Yugi and she would finally tell him how much she truly cared for him. It was now almost eight at night, all chances of them getting together by themselves again where slim until next year. She was about to fall off to sleep when her mom popped her head in and told her that Yugi was downstairs. Groaning, Tea got up and put her robe on. He was the last person she wanted to see.

Mrs. Gardner didn't even bother going downstairs but went straight to her room. She decided that her daughter needed to be alone with her new boyfriend for a while.

Yugi stood up as Tea entered the living area. He could tell she had been crying. He quickly hugged her and handed her the flowers. It was crazy as she immediately hugged him back and didn't say a word. They stood there for what seemed like forever before she pulled away from him.

"Yugi, thank you for the flowers."

"Tea, I know we didn't get to spend time together today. But how about we go out tomorrow night. Just me and you and that nice restaurant down on the South Hampton street."

Tea smiled at Yugi. She knew he would pull through for her and say what she couldn't. She hugged him again and promised to meet up with him there.

Now, they could truly spend some time together, even if it wasn't one day.

**A/N: Okay, that was my first attempt at a YugixTea fic. I'm going to make lots of others but ten times better than this one. That's for sure. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. tata**


End file.
